Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 39\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ $ 39\% = \dfrac{39}{100} = 0.39 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 0.39 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 0.39 = -0.195 $